What happened After? (A Danganronpa 2 story)
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Mikan, and Gundham are in a predicament after trying to get back to their world. What will Future Foundation do to help? Will the four ever return to their bodies? Read and find out. (Contains Danganronpa 2 characters)
1. Chapter 1: The fuck happened?

**This is my first Danganronpa crossover. Hope you like it. In this crossover there are four characters from Danganronpa but it puts "Bleach" first so I'll say who is in this fanfic that's not already stated and by the way, all of the Danganronpa characters are from the Danganronpa 2 game but there is an anime for Danganronpa so...yea...A-anyway here are the characters.  
Gundham Tanaka (Gundam..), Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mikan Tsumiki, and Kazuichi Soda (*Souda* in Japanese) I don't own Bleach or Danganronpa 2...  
OH! This is after the events of the Bleach anime...  
**"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'  
_ **Anyway...hope you like it.** =^u^=

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gundham Tanaka, a tall, pale, slender man with two-toned black and grey hair that laid in front of his face, revealing one lone red eye, looked around and sighed. _'Am I...in Hell? No this couldn't be Hell. If this isn't Hell then...where am I?'_ He thought as he looked around the pale white room and realized he was laying on a white bed. Gundham sat up with a grunt and found his left arm had new bandages on it. _'Who...did this?'_ Gundham thought as he looked down at his attire. It was a black robe-like uniform which upset the man terribly.

The pale man swung his legs over the bed and found a note on his bedside table.  
 _I found your scarf and your earring but that seems to be all we recovered. Sorry... - **Mikan Tsumiki**_

Gundham wore a slight smile at his other-worldly possessions as he than put in his earring into his right ear and let it hang as he draped his purple scarf over his neck then realized that the note was left by Mikan. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Gundham flipped his hair out of his eyes to reveal his left grey eye with a scar that run from his hairline to his mouth. He turned to find a pair of white socks and Japanese clogs which made Gundham breath a much heavier sigh. He put them on and walked out the door. As he did that he re-read the note in his mind. WE? Who was we?...this worried Gundham a little.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Gundham walked down the hall which was bustling with people in the same robe-like uniform but he ignored this and as he turned the corner he was knocked down onto his ass. "Ow...what in the devil was-..." He asked himself but saw a significantly smaller boy who had medium-length black hair and seemed to stare at him for a few minutes before Gundham spoke up. "Uh...are you-.." "Oh I'm so sorry." The boy spazzed and managed to help Gundham back onto his feet. "I'm Hanataro Yamada. I'm sorry I knocked you over." Hanataro bowed to Gundham who seemed to not be phased by this.

"I didn't know you were awake Mister Tanaka." Someone said behind him. "C-captain Unohana. Ma-ma'am..." Hanataro bowed again as the woman waved the boy to go back to his duties. Gundham turned around to find shorter woman with long black hair in a braid that was tied under her chin and the same uniform but with a white jacket with the kanji for the number four on the back of it. "Now that all of you are awake why don't I lead you to their room." Captain Retsu Unohana said and what she said sent shivers down Gundham's spine. A shiver that said to not fight what she said or it may be the death of you. Gundham gulped and nodded as he followed the woman.

 **ooooooooooooo**

As Gunham and the woman calling herself a "Captain" approached a door at the end of the hall that Gundham had just been before running into the schizophrenic boy he heard a familiar voice. "...FUCK! That hurt!" Someone called from the other side of the door. Unohana opened the door and all of the people looked their way. Three faces Gundham recognized.

"Gundham! I'm glad you're awake. You feel alright?" Mikan Tsumiki asked. She was clumsy girl with choppy dark purple hair asked as she also had a bandaged left hand but also her right leg from her kneecap was bandaged as well but it was hidden behind her robe. She wore the same sandals and socks as everyone else. Mikan fidgeted with her fingers as she looked up at Gundham with her grey-purple eyes and waited for an answer but only got a single confused nod form Gundham.

"About fucking time! Thought you'd never wake up." A baby-faced guy said from a nearby bed as he stood up to meet his friend. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was much smaller. (In fact he's the smaller of the four but never mind height...) Fuyuhiko was a small yet slender boy with a child-like face. His light blond hair was shaved in a crew cut to look like a mafia boss with curved lines on the sides of his head, freckles on the bridge of his nose and also a birthmark near the left side of his mouth. His gold eye stared down the robe he wore as he tried to fix it to his liking. His right eye bore a black eye patch with an image of a white dragon.

"Man~! Black doesn't suit me AT ALL!" Said a pink haired man as he complained to his robes. Kazuichi Soda sighed as his pink eyes raised to his friend as he smirked. His sharpened teeth shown to Gundham. "Has anyone seen my hat?" Kazuichi asked his friends. "I burned it." Fuyuhiko teased but got a complained response in return. Fuyuhiko laughed and tossed a grey beanie to Kazuichi and Kazuichi put the hat onto his head to cover up his "badly layered" hair.

"Speakin' of hair, I've never seen your hair like that Gundham." Kazuichi said as he situated his hat. When he said that Gundham ran to a mirror that was placed in a bathroom in the room. "Damn it! Why must you be so tedious!" Gundham yelled from the bathroom. A woman nurse gave him a purple hairpin and smiled. "Try this." She said but Gundham had no idea how to use it so the nurse played with his hair and ended up putting his hair to the right side of his head and clipping it with the purple hairpin. When she was done she turned him around and saw a slight smile on Gundham's face as he stared at the girly accessory with intent.

"Now that all of you have met I'll explain why you're all here." Captain Unohana said. "'Bout fuckin' time." Fuyuhiko said but got a glare from Unohana and flinched. "You are all souls who have lost their way back to your bodies." Unohana said and the four were taken aback by her statement.

"That's not possible...right?" Kazuichi yelled back in utter shock. "It is possible but you seem different than the one's we've encountered." A white-haired boy states as he also has as white jacket as Unohana but his states 10. "D-d-different?...H-how?" Mikan asked the boy. The boy just sighed.  
"The one's we've encountered are dressed in all white and travel in multiples. These are called blanks. But in your cases, you have physical bodies and your spiritual pressure is the same as a normal soul reaper." Toshiro explained. "Are you sure they're not just lost souls Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Unohana asked the younger captain. Toshiro sighed again.  
"Squad 12 has already confirmed that they're spiritual pressure is the same as a normal soul reapers but Captain Kurotsuchi can't try and figure out how to get them back to the world of the living without harming their souls." Toshiro said to Unohana and all of the others looked confused.

"Uh...what now? All I got was we're lost souls that need to return to our bodies..." Kazuichi said with his had cocked to the side and an obvious confused expression on his face. The small captain sighed. "What should we do with them?" Toshiro asked Unohana with his forefingers resting on his temples. "I'll inform the head captain and see what he says. You can watch them for now. You don't mind, do you Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Retsu Unohana smiled at the small white-haired captain as he couldn't disagree or it would be death. Toshiro puffed his cheeks and nodded as he turned his head away from Unohana. As she walked away he whispered something under his breath that made Fuyuhiko hold in a laugh.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

 **Never talk back to Unohana...You WILL die... 0.0  
A-anyway I hope you liked it.  
Comment and Favorite...  
I don't own any characters or Bleach and or Danganronpa...**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Captains!

**I'm glad people read my stories. I'll keep writing if I get more views and favs. If you forgot who's in this crossover...well here they are.**

 **Gundham Tanaka (Gundam..), Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mikan Tsumiki, and Kazuichi Soda (*Souda* in Japanese) I don't own Bleach or Danganronpa 2...**

 **OH! This is after the events of the Bleach anime so the current Head Captain is NOT Shunsui Kyoraku. Old man Yamamoto is still alive at this point in time so I'm not going based off of the manga...sorry but I haven't caught up in the manga and I happen to like Head Captain Yamamoto...(hehe)**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Anyway...hope you like it. =^u^=**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten was in a awkward predicament as he thought and then sighed as he heard someone speak "Wh-what's going to happen to us?" Toshiro turned his head up and saw that Mikan had said that. Toshiro breathed a sigh and spoke up. "We wait until we get the word from the Head Captain but for now I'd like your names starting with you." He exclaimed as he pointed to Fuyuhiko.

"Huh? Me? Haha...Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. I'm a Yakuza, if you must know so don't fuck with me if you don't want'a die..." Fuyuhiko smirked a little at the unamused tiny captain. "Alright? I'll remember that kid. You're next woman." Captain Toshiro said to Mikan.

"M-m-me? Oh...I'm M-M-Mikan Tsu-Tsumiki...I-I'm sooorrryy..." Mikan whined. "No you don't have to apologize, you're fine, thank you. Pinky. Your name?" Toshiro said to Mikan with a smile then to Kazuichi who seemed to be somewhat offended from that nickname.

"Pinky? Pinky?! The name is Kazuichi Soda NOT PINKY!" Kazuichi yelled which seemed to make Toshiro flinch a little. "Sorry." Toshiro apologized then turned to Gundham who was looking at the ground. He then bounded up and laughed in his usual manner.

"You may call me...Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world!" Gundham cackled as if to put everyone's spirits up. Toshiro smiled at this and then they heard a knock on the door. "Captain Un-..oh Captain Hitsugaya. Sorry to disturb you but the Head captain has called a captains' meeting about the...lost souls? And demands they are to...um meet the Head Captain to discuss what to do about them..." Lieutenant Isane Kotesu said to her superior. Captain Toshiro nodded to the taller Lieutenant then saw her leave and close the door behind her.

"Well shall we go?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked with a slight smirk than led the four out of the building and towards a much larger one with the kanji symbol for one on the door.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they entered the giant doors they saw many other captains, one was Unohana. Others included a man who looked like a dog yet was human? A man who looked very intimidating, an older gentlemen with a pink kimono jacket swung over his shoulders that lay over his white jacket, a woman who was short but stern, a guy with long curly blond hair, another guy with badly cut shorter blond hair with what seemed to be a white necktie under his clothing, and two older men, one with long white hair and the other with shorter white hair that crept into a mohawk.  
Everyone of these people had the same white jacket and Toshiro and Unohana, some more beaten than others but one thing was different about them. They all had different numbers ranging from 2 to 13. Captain Unohana walked up to Captain Hitsugaya and gave her usual smile then nod as if to say "Thank you."

"I don't see Kurotsuchi or Kuchiki where are they?" Toshiro asked them and as if on cue a stern man called out to them from the other side of the room. "It seems you need your eyes checked Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad 6 told the smaller, yet somewhat annoyed captain. This Captain had long black hair that hid inside his rather 'Regal' looking jacket. "Well then where is Captain Kurotsuchi?" The small captain asked waiting to hear the crazy captain's voice but didn't. "He said he'd be late." Captain Soi Fon said and then the two short captains gave a small glare of acknowledgement before the doors in front of them opened and all of the captains went in and the four who were called "Lost souls" to these people walked behind them.

When the four entered they saw an aged old man siting atop a chair that had a tall backing to it. The four couldn't tell if he was asleep or just blind till he spoke up.  
"Children. You seemed to be lost in this world if I'm not mistaken. You kids have been told this because we believe that is what you are." By this time all of the present captains had aligned themselves according from their number on the back of their jackets. One spot was open. That one was number 12.

"I would like to hear your names if you don't mind. Starting with the woman on the right." Head Captain Yamamoto said to the four. Mikan shot up and shook like a chihuahua as she spoke.  
"Y-yes. My n-n-name is M-Mikan...S-S-Tsum-miki..." She told the Head Captain as he then gestured her to sit back down. Miki bowed and slumped back down. The next person to stand was Kazuichi.

"Names' Kazuichi Soda, Sir..." He said and sat back down as Gundam stood up. "My name is Gundham Tanaka!" He laughed a little then sat back down and Fuyuhiko stood up. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Don't fuck with me or you-" SILENCE!" Fuyuhiko shut up when Head Captain yelled at him and fell back. Kenpachi seemed to laugh a little and smirk at the boy.

"Now that I know your names I'll assign a Captain to you and then they'll keep you under surveillance until Captain Kurotsuchi can figure out how to get you back to your world." Head Captain said to the four who didn't belong. There was silence for a while before the Head Captain spoke once again.

"Mikan Tsumiki!" Yamamoto spoke and Mikan shot up. "Y-yes?" She answered. "Since you helped take care of your friends you'll be in squad four. Captain Unohana will look after you." Head Captain Yamamoto said and Mikan nodded. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, You seem to gather attention of Captain Zaraki-" "Awwww. What a shame...I wanted the baby-faced kid..." Captain Kurotsuchi spoke up from behind them and then walked in front of them and stood in front of Fuyuhiko. "He would've made a marvelous test subject." Captain Kurotsuchi cackled at Fuyuhiko's terrified face. "Captain Kurotsuchi!" Head Captain Yamamoto yelled at the Captain who, at that moment, sighed and went to his place in line.

Head Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, you'll be in squad eleven. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is your superior and he won't tolerate your attitude." Head captain said then Kenpachi laughed in victory. "Hahaha! Yes! This brat'll be fun I can tell." Kenpachi grinned to Fuyuhiko who looked as if he was calmer because he wasn't going to the borderline crazy captain.

"Kazuichi Soda. Your superior will be Jushiro Ukitake of squad thirteen." Head Captain Yamamoto said, getting straight to the point. "And last, Gundham Tanaka, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya will be your superior. All of you. Respect your superiors and one more thing. You all will report to Research and Development every two weeks for data and checkup until we get this resolved and can figure out how to get you back to your world and the Captains in charge will report a weekly log on you all. That is all. You are dismissed." He concluded.

"Um Head Captain. Substitute Soul Reaper: Ichigo Kurosaki has entered the Soul society. What do we do with him?" Jushiro Ukitake announced. "Leave him be. Its these four are the ones i'm concerned about." Head Captain answered back. "Dismissed!" The Head Captain yelled and everyone but the four captains' who were in charge of the four left.  
 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Captain Zaraki, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Ukitake stood before the four but right away Captain Unohana took Mikan's hand and led her out and to the squad four barracks.  
Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku led Kazuichi away.  
Then there were two...

"Hello?" Fuyuhiko said, still shaking from the crazy Captain Kurotsuchi. Kenpachi grinned at the baby-faced boy. "Come on. You need to meet the squad. Right Yachiru?" He asked as a small child with pink hair popped out from behind Kenpachi's back. Fuyuhiko jumped back in surprise. Yachiru just laughed. Kenpachi walked beside Fuyuhiko and grabbed the collar of his robe and dragged him to the squad eleven's barracks, Fuyuhiko just yelling and cursing, telling Kenpachi to let him go.

Toshiro looked up at Gundham and sighed. "Lets go...I just hope Rangiku isn't drunk by the time we get back..." He said to Gundham and whispered the last part.  
 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
** **  
I hope you liked it.  
** **Again...I don't own Bleach or Danganronpa... =^y^=**


	3. Update again Sorry

**hello...**

I'm so sorry...I've been away for a while but you'll have to wait a little longer. Please? I'll be worth it. Trust me~ It's been a while since I've even looked at this story but I _WILL_ get back on it in this coming month of January.

I'm in the middle of writing a new and...well...sad story about Pro-Ana (Anorexia.) Bulimia, and Suicide. I hope to get the first chapter done by next week. I'll be Under Undertale and Anime X-overs ...please read it...  
And before you ask. No I'm not Pro-Ana. I've been researching it and I thought that I would make for an amazing story...

It's about 8 different anime characters, all from different anime, ranging from 13 to 21 years old. They live together in a small clinic that is mostly Undertale characters there may be a little OOC-nes, but it's necessary. It will be called _**Thin**_ ** _spiration._** Look for it~

I'm also in the middle of writing a story for Ajin... and a new chapter for "Too cute for words" Look for them in the coming weeks...

 **-Twch =^y^=**


End file.
